Love Will Always Find A Way
by BabyGirlTrina
Summary: Everything was great at the park. Owen and Aryana had a great life. He worked with the raptors; She with the new Dinosaurs. They had known eachother for 2 years since she was recurited to the island. Dating for 6 months. A few drinks and protection went out the window.. Now she is pregnant and afraid.


**Hey there! I do not own anything besides Aryana here :)**

 **I had the plot bunny for a while now and just testing the water here. Please review or Message me with what you think!**

* * *

 **Aryana POV**

Looking out the window at my newest Dinosaur, I sigh. I wish I could go back to a simpler time. Before I fucked up and ruined the best relationship I ever had. Why couldn't have I just told him instead of running from my… our problems. I rub my stomach to soothe the baby within. I may be 8 months pregnant but it defiantly doesn't look that way. It makes hiding her from Owen so much easier.

A knock on the breaks me out the trance I was in. I walk over the door and take a deep breath. "Hello Sir" I greet as I open the door with a smile on my face. Simon Masrani enters the room and gracefully asks "How is my baby?" He walks up to the glass and touches it "Sir, I wouldn't do that, she is sensitive to smell". Almost as quickly as I say that, she comes tromping out from her cover and becomes eye to eye with us. Simon removes his hand quickly with wide eyes. "S…S…She's a nightmare just waiting to happen." His wide eyes turn into a coy smile "Perfect but I'm bringing Owen Grady into this project as well. I want to make sure we won't have another disaster like Hammond". My faces colour drains "Owen… You want Owen?" He nods his head like I should know better "Look what he did with the raptors and she is just as intelligent. Now C'mon let's get back to park, its supper time and you need to get Owen on board yet"

* * *

*Flashback*

Owen and I laying in bed, I was wrapped up in his arms contently for the moment but I knew that it wouldn't last long. " Hun, what do you think about having a baby?" I asked softly, afraid of his answer, Owen scoffed almost then laughed a bit. "I don't know... probably not for a long time. I mean look at us, you are constantly busy building to the park and I'm raising and training raptors. Add a baby to the mix, it's a recipe for disaster..." he explained. I nodded softly " So what if something happened?". " Can we just drop the subject babe? Nothing is going to happen, we use a condom every time." He pleaded almost. He leaned up and kissed my forehead before rolling over and going to sleep.

I almost broke out in tears before I quietly walked to the bathroom. I shut the door before silently crying and sinking to the floor. He didn't want our baby... He was a disaster in his books. " Don't worry sweetie... Mommy will always love you..." I got up and silently packed my clothes before I grabbed the rest of my things. I look at the sleeping figure before I kiss him softly. He stirred and looked at me, sleepily he asked " You okay babe?". I nodded " yeah just need to get some stuff if you know what I mean" he kissed me again and went back to sleep.

Now is the only time I can leave quietly. I won't let him ruin his life with us and if I wait, he won't let me leave. I hop into the drivers side of my car and take off back to my other room. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Leave behind the greatest man I ever knew but this was for the best... I hope

*End Flash Back*

* * *

After a rough drive to Owens' trailer, I straighten out my shirt in hopes of hiding my bump the best I can. Checking my make up in the mirror before I get out of the car, Owen spots me right away and scoffs. "Look at the princess has finally come out of her hiding spots… and put on some weight" He said with a glare. With the sound of his voice, the little one inside me flips and kicks. I can't help but gasp out. My hand goes up to touch my stomach "Fuck you Owen that was uncalled for". He rolls his eyes "Says the woman that took off in the middle of the night and ignored me for the past 3 months."

As almost as someone else could hear this conversation going south, my phone rings. I answer it without hesitation _"Aryana, There is an emergency. We need you to come back ASAP. The Rex has gotten out"._ I swear all the blood from my body drained out. Owen quickly moved in to try and grab me. "I need to go now. Something bad has happened…. Something really really bad has happened" I say in a panic as I back up to my car. Just as I open my door, his walkie goes off and calls him to the command center. "Looks like I'm coming too Aryana." He says before he hops into the passenger seat of my car.


End file.
